halofandomcom-20200222-history
M363 Remote Projectile Detonator
*Height: *Width: *Weight: |magazine= 1 Grenade |damage per hit= Very High |fire= Single shot, manual detonation (push pistol's detonator) |ammotype= M9030 HEI/RD, 12 cm |operation= Muzzle loading |era=*Insurrection *Human-Covenant war *Post-war era |affiliation=UNSC |counterpart=Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade }} The M363 Remote Projectile Detonator, also known as the Sticky Detonator, Rocket Pistol, or DMG, is a single-shot, muzzle-loaded grenade launcher first introduced in Halo 4. Official Description Description The M363 Remote Projectile Detonator fires a rocket-propelled adhesive grenade. The grenade leaves a tell-tale trail while traveling through the air and emits a red light after sticking to a surface; after sticking to a surface, the grenade begins to emit beeping sounds which increase in intensity as time passes. After the grenade is fired, a small screen pops out from the weapon and displays radar of the area around the grenade. A button located on the left side of the pistol serves as the detonator. If not remotely detonated, the projectile detonates on its own after a certain amount of time. The M363 holds only one projectile at a time and is reloaded by sliding a new grenade onto the front of the pistol. Tactics *The Sticky Detonator is best used as a trap rather than an assault weapon as its predecessor, the M319 Individual Grenade Launcher, was used. Its slow fire rate, slow reload time, and heavy arc when fired means that it is very ineffective against individual infantry and should instead be used against slow moving vehicles or as an improvised landmine. *The Sticky Detonator is an excellent weapon for a defender in CTF. A player can stick the flag and wait out of sight until an enemy player approaches the flag. When attached to the capture plate the grenade is very difficult to see. This makes for an ideal trap to set. Trivia *The Sticky Detonator is similar to the M319 Individual Grenade Launcher in Halo: Reach. **Marines in the Halo 4 campaign will compare the two: "Man, I was excellent with that Pro-Tube that we used to use, but that Sticky Det that we use now is pretty cool too." *In Halo 4, the Give Him the Stick achievement is unlocked by killing both Hunters on the mission Composer with only a Sticky Detonator. *It is impossible to stick one projectile to another. *If a player sticks a weapon that is not being held by anyone, the explosive will detonate when a player tries to pick up the weapon or ammo from it. *One of the McFarlane Series John-117 figures includes a Sticky Detonator weapon.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_profilepage&v=2PK9VO-qQ6Q#t=61s Youtube - Halo 4 News: Cryo, 'Rocket Pistol', MC and Assault Rifle] Gallery M363 RPD.jpg|Conceptual of the sticky detonator. H4sticky-detonator-shadow.png|HUD icon of the sticky detonator. Rocket Pistol.png|A screenshot of the Sticky Detonator from the E3 2011 Halo 4 announcement trailer. File:Rocket_pistol.png|McFarlane Toys model Sticky Detonator. 2mc2rockpistol.png|The Sticky Detonator held by Master Chief in an early Halo 4 animation. CP.71.jpg|A Spartan Scout wielding a Sticky Detonator. Sticky Detonator From Halo 4 Trailer.png|Wielding the Sticky Detonator in first-person view in a pre-release build of Halo 4. h4_stickydetreload.png|Reloading the Sticky Detonator in a pre-release build of Halo 4. Projectile|The projectile launched from the sticky detonator. Appearances *''Halo 4'' **''Halo 4 Teaser at E3 2011'' **''Halo 4 ViDoc: Making Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' Sources it:Detonatore di proiettili remoto M363 Category:Handguns Category:Human Weapons